No habrá proxima vez
by Theta Tenny
Summary: ITAxDEI YAOI LEMON!   18  Los ultimos pensamientos de Itachi son sobre su único y verdadero amor: Deidara.


_Hola! Bueno... que puedo decir... este one-shot surgió porque no tenía ganas de estudiar y entonces me puse a escribir xD_

**_Advertencia: contiene YAOI Y LEMON_**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecer, son propiedad de M. Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><span>"No habrá proxima vez"<span>_  
><em>

_Sus ojos me miraban entre maravillado y sorprendido, y quizás ese dejo extraño era de temor... No lo supe bien y jamás podré saberlo, supongo…_

Esa primera vez había sido un tanto extraña, él había lanzado un comentario como al pasar, pero su mirada se había dirigido a mí, esos celestes ojos me estaban contemplando con una solidez que nunca antes había visto. ¿Era verdad? ¿Ese comentario había sido dirigido a mi? En ese momento intenté despejar la idea de mi mente, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Era Deidara, un hombre, un ninja, un desertor, un asesino… Al igual que yo.

Pero luego de ese pequeño momento incómodo, en el cual Kisame había lanzado una risotada y Sasori se había limitado a mirarlo, esa bola explosiva se había lanzado hacia mí, sin siquiera dejarme tiempo a pensar…

Yo volvía tranquilamente hacia mi habitación cuando su voz me detuvo:

- ¡Itachi-san!

Lo miré por sobre mi hombro, dirigiéndole una mirada que decía claramente que no quería hablar con nadie, pero él, obviamente, no me prestó atención. Simplemente se acercó a mí; se acercó demasiado, tomó la manga de mi túnica y me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué necesitas?- le dije yo, algo extrañado por su actuar.

No respondió, simplemente plantó un beso en mis labios. ¡Si, en mis labios! ¡Oh, dios, que rayos le estaba pasando a este tipo!

Lo empujé a la vez que lo miraba con extrañeza y un poco de repugnancia en mi rostro y le dije:

- ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?

Él volvió a mirarme a los ojos. Pero fue distinto, esta vez sus cristalinos ojos penetraron en mi alma, y él por entero logró entrar cuando me dijo:

- Te amo.

Me congelé al instante. ¿Eso era real? ¿En verdad estaba pasando? ¿Deidara me estaba diciendo que me amaba? ¿A mí? ¿A un asesino, a un ninja, a un hombre? En ese momento todo me daba vueltas, estaba completamente confundido. Pero pronto me acostumbré, él me acostumbró, me conquistó poco a poco… Así fue como comenzó nuestra relación, una relación que jamás había imaginado…

_Ahora parece tan lejano ese día… Él ya no está, y pronto yo tampoco estaré… Quizás nos reencontremos en la próxima vida… Quien sabe…_

Ya hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo veía, un mes quizás, no lo recuerdo bien, pero recuerdo perfectamente que necesitaba verlo. Hacía unos cuatro meses que habíamos comenzado nuestro secreto y extraño romance, y sentía que la próxima vez que nos viéramos, mi cuerpo no lo resistiría más. Esa vez tendríamos algo más que apasionados besos…

Y así fue, y cuando mis manos comenzaron a bajar hasta cierta parte de su anatomía, sus ojos me miraron como nunca antes… Estaba sorprendido y quizás también un poco aterrado, pero ya no aguantaba más, lo quería. Si, había aprendido a quererlo, y ahora él debería afrontar las consecuencias de eso, porque ahora mi cuerpo también lo quería…

Estábamos tendidos en su cama. Él debajo de mí, como siempre que llegábamos a ese punto, pero esta vez no me contendría y me tiraría a su lado para simplemente seguir absorbiendo su aroma, no.

Comencé a bajar por su abdomen, llenándolo de besos a cada centímetro recorrido, degustándolo con placer. Cuando llegué a la altura de la cintura, comencé a bajar su pantalón lentamente, mientras él tomaba mi cabello para detenerme. Pero no lo hice, al contrario, me excitó aún más, por lo que terminé de quitarle la ropa, dejando al descubierto todo su ser.

Levanté la mirada y vi como un pequeño rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que haces, Uchiha?- dijo, en un pretendido tono de desdén, más fue un gemido, pues yo ya había comenzado mi labor con mi mano.

- ¿Acaso vas a decirme que no te gusta?

No pudo responderme, ya que cuando abrió la boca para hablar, yo abrí la mía para saborear su miembro. Lanzó un reprimido gemido, al mismo tiempo que estrujaba el mechón de pelo que aún tenía entre su mano. Comencé a juguetera con mi lengua, subiendo y bajando por su hombría, haciendo que los gemidos se repitieran y se intensificaran.

Mientras mi lengua hacía lo suyo, mis manos intentaban desesperadamente desproveerme de mi propia ropa: era el momento de pasar al otro nivel…

_Otro nivel… "Necesitas que tus ojos estén a otro nivel si quieres vencerme, Sasuke". ¿Fuiste tan importante para mí como para ocupar mi mente incluso en este momento? Incluso ahora, cuando mis minutos ya están contados, cuando mi hermano está enfrente mío, esperando a que nuestra batalla de inicio, tú ocupas todos mis pensamientos, Deidara…._

Boca abajo. Para esas alturas mi querido rubio estaba boca abajo en la cama y yo recorría su espalda con mi lengua para excitarlo aún más y que fuera menos doloroso para él… Mi miembro frotaba suavemente la entrada de su ano, para prepararlo…

Acerqué mi boca a su oído, tomé sus caderas con ambas manos y le susurré:

- Aquí voy.

Él movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación y entonces lo penetré suavemente. Aún así lanzó un alarido y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, pero ya estaba, la punta de mi miembro ya estaba dentro, por lo que debía seguir. Entré un poco más y otro alarido, que denotaba más placer que el anterior, inundó la habitación…

Así proseguí, penetrándolo de a poco, hasta que toda mi hombría estuvo dentro de su hermoso cuerpo. Arqueó la espalda inconscientemente, oportunidad que aproveché para tomarlo del mentón y acercarlo más a mi cuerpo. Luego, teniendo su espalda completamente apretada contra mi pecho, comenzamos a movernos.

Era como un baile. Nuestros cuerpos se movieron despacio al principio, pero luego adquirieron mayor velocidad… Y la melodía que seguían era la de nuestro gemidos de placer, que aumentaban con cada movimiento… Era un excitante círculo vicioso…

- ¡I-Itchi-s-san!- gritaba él, como pidiéndome más…

Yo simplemente respondía a sus gritos con más movimientos. No podía hablar, estaba demasiado excitado como para formular palabras. Sólo podía pensar en el acto que estábamos concibiendo. Estábamos fundiendo nuestros cuerpos, estábamos intentando romper con las leyes del universo para ser uno sólo… Para poder llenarnos del otro, para absorber el aroma, el sabor, el cuerpo, el alma del otro…

_Él lo mató, será mejor que cumpla con su promesa y me mate también, para que nos volvamos a encontrar… Más te vale, Sasuke, que te hallas vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme olvidar por lo menos por un momento el dolor que está sintiendo mi corazón… Sé que de una forma u otra pronto moriré, pero si lo hago durante una batalla, no será tan terrible, no estaré pensando en él todo el tiempo… Quizás incluso muera con algo de felicidad si pienso en otra cosa que no sea él…_

Cuando Madara nos informó de la muerte de Deidara, mi corazón simplemente se hizo añicos: mis piernas se aflojaron y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no caer de rodillas ante mis compañeros… ¿Él muerto? No podía estar ocurriendo, no aún… Se suponía que yo moriría antes… Era fuerte, era un gran ninja, ¿cómo pudo haber muerto? No podía ser cierto… Había muerto, y yo no le había dicho lo que quería decirle hacía tiempo, pero que mi cerebro no me permitía pronunciar…

Si, aunque hacía unos dos años y medio que éramos "pareja", por ponerle una etiqueta, aunque hacía todo ese tiempo que nos escabullíamos en cualquier lugar apartado para besarnos, aunque habíamos pasado miles de noches fundiendo nuestro cuerpos, nunca le había dicho que lo amaba.

Porque si, había llegado a amarlo, lo había aprendido de él. Ese rubio fanático del arte y de la arcilla, hablador casi insoportable y piromaníaco, me había seducido desde el primer momento, me había llevado a conocer placeres extraños, habíamos experimentado formas no muy comunes de amar… Me había hecho entender el significado de amar a una persona. Y ya no estaba, no estaría nunca más.

Nunca más… Nunca más estaría entre mis brazos, nunca más podría besar sus dulces labios, saborear su piel, oler su cabello… No habría una próxima vez como nos habíamos dicho al despedirnos la última noche en la que dormimos juntos…

"_No habrá una próxima vez". Fue la última frase que le dije a mi hermano, pero supe que no se la estaba diciendo sólo a él, sino también a mi rubio, a mi ninja, a mi Deidara… Mi amado Deidara…_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno... espero que les halla gustado... es mi primer ItaxDei y mi primer lemon, asique acepto criticas y sugerencias... ^^<em>

_Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios!_

_Saludos! =)  
><em>


End file.
